Lily at Hogwarts
by Lady FireMage
Summary: This is what I think Lily's life was like from the time she got her letter till the end...If some one would like to have this story let me know I do not have the time.sorry
1. The Letter

**Lily at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Lily Evans was the second daughter of Kevin and Rose Evans. She has an older sister named Petunia. Let me explain the girls, Lily is almost eleven, she has auburn hair and bright green eyes, with a speckling of freckles. She's nice and friendly and most people loved her. Now for Petunia she has dirty blonde hair and looks slightly like a horse, she is thirteen.

"Lily, Petunia time for dinner", Called their mother.

"Coming," the two girls called back. They then raced down stairs, and sat in their chairs waiting for their dad to come.

The Evans were well off, but not rich. They had a five room house and lived in a nice neighborhood. Mr. Evans is the VP of a large computer company, while Mrs. Evans was a stay at home mom. A week later three of the four Evans were in the process of decorating for Lily's 11 birthday party. Her birthday was on a Sunday so they planned the party for the Saturday before hand. Soon people started to show up. Lily was a very popular girl so almost thirty people were at the party. At the party Lily had the time of her life, so far. You see Lily was not a normal girl when she was sad or mad things seemed to happen to the ones who made her upset, like once she was called a fire head and the boy who called her that had red hair for a week. After the party they cleaned up and went to bed, while Petunia went to a friend's house that night. The next day Lily was woken up by something tapping the window; she looked up and saw an owl she screamed. Her parents came running in.

"LILY, what is it sweetie," asked her dad, she's a daddy's girl.

"There's an owl at my window it scared me. Whys it here daddy?" asked Lily.

"It has a letter on the leg; let me see if I can get it off." He got the letter of and read the front. It said it was for Lily so he gave it to her.

"It's for you dear." He handed her the letter it read:

To Lily Evans

Second bedroom on the second floor

100 Emery Corner

Surry, England

She opened it and found a strange letter to her:

Dear Miss. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Mom dad this doesn't seem right to me." Said Lily

Lily's mom and dad looked at the letter.

"Kevin she's right this can't be right."

"Wait, there's another paper. It says that someone will come to help me get the supplies and explain everything." Lily summarized what the other paper said.

"Ok but I'm coming to, your mother has to work." Her dad said.

"I wonder what Petunia will think of this." Her mom wondered.


	2. The Alley

Thanks to CluelessWanderer for my first review ever. And I'm sorry about the name mix-up. I will update ASAP but my 3rd chapter is on a floppy and our new computer dosn't have one I will try to get it soon.

Peter won't be in the story much, do to the fact that I don't like him.

**Chapter Two**

**The Alley**

Lily and her dad walked up and down the street looking for Diagon Alley, when some one told them to look in the Leaky Cauldron. So they went in.

"Daddy, this place scares me." Lily whispered

"Don't worry sweetie, nothing will hurt you. Let's ask the bartender were to go."

They walked to the bar:

"Hello, my names Tom. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We're looking for Diagon Alley, Sir." Lily said in a low voice in case they were in the wrong place.

"Let me guess, a muggle-born."

"What's a muggle, if that's in insult I resent that." exclaimed Lily's dad

"Don't worry it just means non-magic folk" explained Tom

"Oh, ok well how do you get to the Alley" Lily asked again

"I'll show you, you need a wand to get in". Replied Tom, Lily and her dad, Kevin, followed him.

They walked out to the back of the pub.

"Mr. Tom, I think you're lost." Lily said

"Just Tom, please and no watch this"

He took out a stick that the Evans came to understand was a wand, and tapped a brick on the back wall. When the wall started to move Lily and Kevin jumped back.

"This is Diagon Alley." Explained Tom

As he was explaining what was there three people walked up from the pub. A woman with red hair like Lily's, a man with messy black hair and blue eyes with glasses, and last a boy around Lily's age who looked like the man.

"Tom, how are you?" asked the man.

"Oh, I'm fine just showing a new student the Alley. But I have to get back so do you think you can help them."

"Sure, we're just starting with James here. Hello I'm Isabelle Potter, my son James, and my husband Kevin, and you are?" stated Mrs. Potter

"I'm Kevin and this is my daughter Lily." Introduced Kevin

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James." Lily said with more confidence then she felt.

"Oh, call us Ben and Bella. Mr. Potter is so formal and I get it enough as the Minster" laughed Ben.

"Come on mum, dad I want to get my wand." Complained James

"James Potter!!! You know that you don't get your wand till after everything else is done, but the pet. I'm sorry; kids these days grow up so fast. Let's walk and talk." Bella

"Okay, where to first?" asked Kevin

"Gringotts Bank. Run by goblins." Explained Ben.

The kids walked behind and started to chat.

"So you're a muggle-born?" asked James

"Yes, wants magic like, I always believed it was there but didn't think it could happen to me. My sister doesn't believe in magic, when she found out that I'm a witch she told me that I did not exists to her any more… look at me just meeting you and blabbing my life to you." Lily was so embarrassed her face was red.

"It's ok, I'm an only child so I don't have any one to fight with. With my dad the Minster of Magic my family is in the paper a lot." Explained James

"How 'bout we do a question for a question."

"Ok, you first."

"So what do you like to do, like games, and stuff like that?" Asked Lily

"Let's see I like pranks and Quidditch., now you same question."

"I read all types of books, pranks on my sister, and I'm on the track team at school. What's Quidditch?"

"It's a sport that you play on brooms."

"Really, that's so kool, sorry keep going"

"It's played with 14 people, seven on each team, and 4 balls. There's the Quaffle that the Chasers try to score with by getting past the Keeper, there are three Chasers on a team. Then you have the bludgers that try to knock the players off their brooms, that where the Beaters come in they try to aim them at the other team, and away from there's, there's two Beaters. And then there's the seeker that's the most important part they try to catch the snitch before the other teams does, its fast and small." James was very talented to say this all in one breath.

"That sounds kool. Your question." She reminded James.

As the kids were getting to know each other so were their parents but in a more adult way soon they were at the bank.


End file.
